Spawn (Daniel Llanso)
Daniel Llanso is a major character in the anthology comic series Curse of the Spawn. Background Daniel Llanso grew up during a crisis where humans lived on the moon. Daniel lived with his sister Madrid, his father, and his mother. However, when his father was abusing his family, Daniel took action and ended up shooting and killing his father. Daniel was to be taken to juvenile detention centers across the solar systems for the rest of his life, but Daniel promised his sister Madrid that he would never give up on himself. Daniel eventually found love as he grew up in a public prosecutor who was going to help his case. However, for reasons unknown, his prosecutor was killed, and Daniel was abused across the prison system until he was sent to Earth, whether for his own escape or for his next assigned prison. However, Daniel was tricked. The ship he arrived in burned up and exploded, leaving him to die. Daniel's promise to never give up rang true as he accepted the curse of becoming a hellspawn. Years later, when Daniel would arrive back into the physical universe, the armageddon war had arrived, and Daniel was intent on stopping the demons from killing what remained of what Daniel loved. Daniel saved Madrid and her son from a demon, but Madrid rejected Daniel, not recognizing that he was her brother at one point. Daniel was enraged, and agreed to destroy humanity with a demon called Abaddon in the Armageddon War. However, when Daniel saw a crying family with his own eyes just as he was about to kill them, his humanity returned, and he turned on Hell. Daniel was determined to make sure Hell did not win the war. Stats Attack Potency: Multiverse Level (Fought with Abaddon and unleashed an explosion so powerful, he left a crater of tar that would never cool. Seemingly superior to early Al Simmons) Speed: At least Infinite (Easily killed a demon known as the Desiccator, confronted Deurges, who seems to be a very powerful demon, if not Satan) Durability: Multiverse Level (Fought with Abaddon, a mighty demon leading a large part of the Armageddon War) Hax: Transmutation, Existence Erasure, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, can destroy opponents on a molecular level, Immortality (cannot truly die unless beheaded, or will otherwise keep returning to hell and become stronger) Statistics Amplification, Precognition, Teleportation, Reality Warping, Creation, Intangibility, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Clairvoyance, likely far more (his powers are apparently only limited to his imagination) Intelligence: Average (Daniel does not have much education as a majority of his life was in imprisonment. He is, however, a rather skilled hellspawn) Stamina: Very High (Psychoplasm, according to Cheveyo, can be an infinite source of power if used correctly) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Transmutation' *'Existence Erasure' *'Time Manipulation' *'Mind Manipulation' *'Immortality' *'Statistics Amplification' *'Precognition' *'Teleportation' *'Reality Warping' *'Creation' *'Intangibility' *'Size Manipulation' *'Shapeshifting' *'Clairvoyance' Equipment *'Armor': The armor on Daniel's suit has spiked tendrils ideal for impaling. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Casually murders the forces of mankind *Fought and defeated the Desiccator *Fought with Abaddon, who is far superior to the average demon *Left a large crater of tar and hellfire that would apparently never cool Speed/Reactions *Superior to many demons who seemed to have won the war against heaven *Easily kept up with the Desiccator *Comparable to Abaddon, who is a high tier demon Durability/Endurance *Fought with Abaddon for a long time, and ended up winning by exploding with emotional energy Weaknesses *Like all modern day hellspawns, returning to hell is not an option *Daniel lacks training as a hellspawn and basic education *Daniel possesses a finite and more worrisome amount of hell power than other hellspawns Sources Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Multiverse Level Category:Infinite Speed Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Heroes Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Precognition Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Size Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Image Comics